Horder
The Horder is a Necromorph encountered in Chapter 10 of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker. It has a dark almost black color, but is not an Enhanced form nor does it have one. Its eye sockets glow black surprisingly, giving off a sense of despair and death for whomever looks into them. The Horder is a like the Divider, but is different in many aspects. Overview Similarities to the Divider The Horder shares a few qualities with the Divider, but is otherwise completely different. The Horder and Divider are both made up of various parts and split into these various body parts when the host takes enough damage. The difference being the Horder is made up of various other Necromorph parts whereas a Divider is just made of various appendages. Formation The Horder starts off as part of the Corruption and slowly begins infecting a body, living or dead. If a body is too damaged, they eventually become a Guardian. If the body is alive, the host will be in extreme pain as the Corruption destroys their body from the inside until they eventually die and succumb to the infection. This process can take up to several hours depending on how much of the Corruption is able to attach itself to the host and how healthy the host's body is upon attachment. Once a host body is under the control of the Corruption, it is then considered a Horder and starts looking for dismembered Necromorph limbs or usable bodies. It only picks up parts that are still suitable for combat and will not take parts that are too damaged to be useful or are missing their lethal part (it will not pick up a Slasher blade if it is blunt or broken for example). They are able to take the properties of almost any type of Necromorph's body so long as it has enough of the original's biomass (such as taking a Puker's body to be able to puke). Despite having "regenerative" properties, the Horder can still die if the host body takes too much damage and thus will occasionally pick up pieces of Necromorphs such as the Brute for armor. Because the Horder can take a seemingly infinite amount of parts, it is uncommon for forms to be the same however there are often themes to the forms. Forms These are some of the more common Horder themes. Ripper Often consist of a mixture of Slasher/Spitter/Twitcher/Pregnant blades, Guardian "tongue" blades, and modified versions of these limbs (such as serrated blades or tongue blades in abnormal locations such as the palm of a hand). Dragger Often consists of a mixture of un-barbed Lurker tentacles located in various areas, Drag Tentacles (often used in place of arms), Guardian tentacles, and occasionally Divider appendages or a Leaper's tail for locomotion. Shooter Often consists of a mixture of a Spitter's head (often not fully attached and capable of changing direction), Puker's torso or head , Nest's pod-launching ability (the pods are much smaller in this form), and Lurker's tentacles. On very rare occasions they will take the body of a Guardian and be able to shoot out Pods. Advanced Forms These are themes that are seen on rare occasions and are considerably more lethal than the more common themed forms. Trapper Often consists of a Guardian's head, tongue blade, and "voicebox" (does not always have the tongue blade), a Divider's head, a pair of Wheezer lungs, a set of un-barbed Lurker tentacles or Drag Tentacles to grab the victim and restrain them, and a Puker's body. This form uses it's voicebox to lure in victims within range to be grabbed by whatever form of tentacles it has and then uses whatever form of offense available to kill the victim. This can be done via tongue blade, suffocation via tentacles, toxic gas, or the Divider head, or acid if it loses its head. It is assumed that the Divider head takes over the body of the victim afterwards to take it to be turned into another Horder. Trampler Often consists of various Brute body parts (most often the head and arms), Leaper's tail, and a set of 4 Drag Tentacles. This form uses the chitin of a Brute for its forefront parts to offer protection as it attempts to speed forward and trample victims. This can be done in several ways, which usually involve using a Leaper's tail and Drag Tentacles to propel itself forward as fast as possible. If there is nothing for the Drag Tentacles to grab onto to help launch it forward, it appears to try and pull the user into it as it launches itself forward with its tail, but does not seem to use the tentacles for anything else. Occasionally, they have legs to help with initial forward momentum or increased turning speed. In order to increase their damage potential, they often will gather large amounts of dead bodies or other biomass to increase their weight. Beheader Often consists of a Divider's head, Guardian's tongue, Drag Tentacles for arms, various un-barbed Lurker Tentacles and some form of blade arms coming from the shoulder area. This form will often feign death, keeping its scythes tucked underneath it in order to allow victims to get close. It will then attempt to use its various tentacles to grab, restrain, and pull the victim close so that it can use its tongue blade or scythes to decapitate the victim. They often have more than one head and one of the heads will take over the body to create another Horder. If the victim is too far away, it may send out one of the heads to try and strangle the victim to death before ripping their head off. Occasionally, the Lurker tentacles still have the barb launchers intact and will use barbs to try and provide a form of cover fire for the attacking head. Ungodly Forms These forms are incredibly rare and have only been spotted on a handful of occasions. These forms are extremely lethal and do not change or vary. Because of this they are thought to be directly influenced by the Marker or some kind of Necromorph similar to the Hive Mind found on Aegis VII. Knight This form's body is completely covered in what appears to be the chitinous material found on Brutes making it extremely tough and immune to most forms of attacks. Because of this, it has a very small number of joints and is extremely heavy making it fairly slow. It has three arms, one of the left, one of the right, and one in the center of its chest. It most likely had several human hosts or gathered biomass and stands at roughly 10 feet tall. The left arm is a roughly three to four foot long bone-sword like appendage with an almost pickax like design on the end capable of stabbing through even metal doors. Its right arm is another bone-sword like arm, however this one does not fan out like a pickax at the end and roughly only a foot and a half long. These sword arms appear to be Pregnant blades that have been heavily changed and infused with Brute chitin as well. Its center arm is about two feet long and is melded into what appears to be several Brute arms fused into a makeshift shield, which it is capable of moving around. It sports a standard kite shield design and the bottom is extremely sharp, capable of completely stabbing through victims if they are underneath it. The shield appears to be reinforced with some unknown material and is almost impenetrable. Due to the fact that these were once Brute arms however, the opposite side of the shield that is melded to its center arm is completely covered in an explosive pustule. Screecher This form is able to fly due to it possessing an unknown amount of Infector wings that have been merged together to form a pair of dragon-esque wings with a wingspan of roughly 30 feet and seems to be capable of reaching speeds of up to 45mph. It possesses a unique voicebox which allows it to emit high pitched wails heard up to potential miles away that are capable of bursting its victims eardrums or shattering various types of glass. It is extremely large and appears to have two sets of Slasher blades for "fangs" on either side of its mouth. Above its mouth it sports an enlarged Infector's proboscis. It does not appear to have any type of hands or feet, however it has what appears to be an extremely large Leaper tail dangling down from it which splits into multiple set of barbed Lurker tentacles. These tentacles appear to be unique as they all sport three barb launcher heads, effectively tripling their lethality. It uses its screeching ability to temporarily incapacitate its victims before killing and infecting them. It is capable of tearing its victims apart with its fangs, smashing them with its size or tail, shooting them with an onslaught of barbs, strangling them with the tentacles, or simply stabbing them with its proboscis. Perfect Demonic God Form This form has only been accounted for once and is the rarest and strongest of all the Horder forms. It was spotted at a Marker site but was only told about in a log as there were no survivors. The Marker site had over 5,000,000 people at it, and no other Necromorph forms were noted to be seen by this person. It is unknown what causes this but it could be the final process of Convergence. = TO BE REDESIGNED Trivia *This Necromorph was created by Squattop and there is a rough sketch drawn of one of its potential forms. (Artist note: please excuse the bad quality, I was not the best back then nor am I today) *Every form encountered has at least one survivor and was often killed by a survivor. The only exception is the Perfect Demonic God form. Gallery '' Horder.jpg '' Sources Category:Squattop's Necromorphs Category:Squattop Category:Necromorphs